


I'm In It For The Samples

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Maine (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Free Food Samples, M/M, One Shot, and cheese jokes, i think, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: It's the day Dallon's on food sampling duty at the supermarket. It's probably the easiest job for him to get paid for. Just offer some cubes of cheese with a toothpick and smile. It's really easy, simple and fun.But the one time things were odd was when this guy keeps coming back, taking samples from him probably for the 7th time....Oh, look. He's coming back.





	

"Hello, ma'am. Would you like to try our free sample?" Dallon musters his most charming smile at the distressed looking mother, carrying a crying child in her arms.

Her frown seems to ease at seeing Dallon's smile, though. She takes one sample with a smile, and Dallon offers one tooth pick of cheese cubes to the sobbing child. The little girls curiosity overpowers her emotions as her little fingers take hold of his.

Honestly, he doesn't mind if people don't get to buy their product. Dallon's just having fun enough in making people smile, just like the mother and daughter waving their goodbyes at him.

It's the day Dallon's on food sampling duty at the supermarket. It's probably the easiest job for him to get paid for. Just offer some cubes of cheese with a toothpick and smile. It's really easy, simple and fun. Might as well make the most of it since Kenny—who was reading a magazine—seems uninterested at the turn of events while waiting for some sane customer to buy their cheese product.

"You got some sale today, man?" Dallon asked the other man, who was giving away some hotdog samples on the booth just beside him.

A brunette—(almost as tall as him) wearing a red apron and has the name tag _John—_ shrugs casually with a small tug on his lips as he responds with his signature accent. "Just a few. Same as always."

"This job doesn't really sell much. But it's fun, you know?" Dallon says in passing conversation, as he restocks his tray of more cheese cubes that Kenny prepared from him.

"You two can sing. Why don't you give the customers a performance so we can sell?" Kenneth suggested, not even looking up from his magazine.

Dallon and John look at each other, processing the other man's words, before both of them flush, sputtering simultaneously. _"_ _You can't_ _make_ _me_ _do_ _that_ _!"_ _ _—__ _"_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _die_ _from_ _embarrassment_ _!"_

Kenny looks up from his magazine and raised an eyebrow at their little episode of embarrassment, an amused smile tugging his lips. "Alright, alright you two socially awkward giraffes. The customers are coming."

A group of friends decided to stop by their booths, taking some few samples. Two or probably three of them bought a few from John's booth. He luckily got one. Not everyone needs cheese anyway.

"This is good." Says a man wearing a leather jacket. His dark shades seemingly inappropriate for the supermarket. But who's he to judge customer's fashion choices? "What's it called?"

" _Beemster_ _Kaas_ _._ It's a good quality cheese from The Netherlands." Dallon supplies as he offers another one to the customer.

The strange customer only hums as he takes another one, and Dallon thought the other man just gave him a once over, before taking his leave without a word to follow his friends.

"Huh." He says in wonder as he watches the man leave.

Dallon kinda forgot the whole encounter after the guy left, and continues to offer cheese cubes to different customers.

Well, he thought he forgot until the said _guy_ came back. Minus the shades.

He didn't mention anything about the guy returning as he offers the cheese to him with his best smile. Now that Dallon got to see the guy's eyes. He thought it looked rather lovely, like mixing swirls of chocolate.

"Thanks, Dallon." The black leather jacket clad man says with a toothpick in between his teeth, before leaving again.

Wait, how the hell did he know his name? Is he a—Oh. He has his name tag on. Silly him.

"Wow. That guy sure likes cheese." John whispers an hour later, clearly noticing that the guy keeps coming back after the 4th time. "He only stops by your booth."

"Or maybe he likes Dallon." Kenneth supplies, now busy with playing on his phone. "Like, come on. If he likes the cheese, he should have bought one already."

"Or maybe he just _really_ likes cheese." Dallon says, giving Kenny a pointed look before he continues. "And he's just choosing which brand of cheese he'd like to buy."

"Right." Kenny says, obviously not convinced. And Dallon isn't really in the mood to argue.

John just scrunches his nose as he looks at the tray of cheese in Dallon's hand. "If he doesn't fart from that amount of cheese, then I'll be impressed."

John's weird remarks will never fail to make him laugh.

It's becoming a running gag for them each time the guy returns. John's been counting, and Kenny's been insisting that Dallon should ask for his number. And Dallon wonders whether this _cheese_ _guy_ is just some homeless guy just playing simple in getting food. But that doesn't seem to be the case when he passed by again with a large cart of groceries, casually just pops the cheese in his mouth and leaves with a charming smile at him.

It had probably taken on the guy's 8th return when the guy finally speaks.

"Okay, so I know you find it weird that I keep returning here. You see, I..." Leather Jacket trails off, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

"You like cheese." Dallon supplies for him with a smile. Trying to debunk Kenny's stupid theory. He's just offers food samples. Who the hell in their right mind would like him?

"They're uh, not bad. But I like you better." _Cheese_ _guy_ finally admits, looking down at his shoes. Damn _cheesy_ too.

Apparently this guy isn't in his right mind.

"T-That's sweet of you." Dallon says, a bit awkwardly. Trying his best to keep his blush to a minimum. "Uhm..."

"I'm Brendon, by the way." _Cheese_ guy finally has a name Dallon can associate with that face. Cute face. He adds, then gives the other man a smile.

"Dallon, but you already knew that for the 8th time." He introduces with a goofy grin.

A cough from behind caught their attention, with Kenny just looking at them expectantly. Dallon looks skeptical at  his partners smile. He's planning something.

"Maybe you'll like to buy our cheese, sir? You seem like a fan of it." Kenny says with his flowery sales talk that made Dallon more suspicious. "In exchange, I'll give you Dallon's number!"

" _Kenny_!" Dallon exclaims, feeling scandalized.

Brendon actually looked like he's considering it and Dallon had to intervene before the other man begins to retrieve his wallet.

"I-I would've given you my number for free, you know?"

"I know. But the cheese is pretty good too." Brendon responds with a smile. "I got a cute guy's number and good cheese. Win-win for me."

After Brendon bought some cheese and asked for Dallon's number, he's left to stare dumbfoundedly at the whole weirdness of his whole day as he watched Brendon leave.

"Cheese for a cheesy guy. How fitting." John notes with a chuckle as he stares at the piece of paper in Dallon's hand. He then turns to Dallon with a stern look. "Just make sure he didn't just ask you out just for the food samples."

He can't control himself when he begins to laugh loud enough that made the customers stare at him. God, John will kill him with his deadpan words.

"Unless he just asked you out because he was really in it for the cheese, then that's some weird kink, man. Not judging you for your choice of men. Just don't use that cheese on bed with—"

"Oh god, John. Just _shut_ _up_ _!"_

**Author's Note:**

> over use of cheese jokes should be a crime. Sue me.
> 
> Not sure where this prompt came from again why hahahaha
> 
> John is John O'Callaghan and I fricking told you I've been fangirling him and The Maine I'm sorry ahahahhaha
> 
> Anyway, thanks for bearing with this weird fic. Not really expecting much for this because idk hahaahha okay thanks again and sorry for the mistakes!


End file.
